Blame the Wine
by CuddleMeClose
Summary: Yuffie has some liquid courage on her side. VincentXYuffie oneshot.


Author's Ramble: I haven't written anything in a couple years… My life has changed a lot so I kind of forgot I did this in my spare time. Such a silly thing to forget. This story was inspired by a kiss I had one night with a man that changed my life forever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Final Fantasy 7. Not a damn thing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I kissed him I never thought it would have such a profound effect on our lives. I mean, what could I really say about my actions other then I was drunk and I thought it would be passed off as a gag. No one would have to know that I secretly wanted this… a kiss to keep in my memories for me to cherish secretly. I do love secrets. I have so many myself.

It was the last night we were on the Highwind. He stood on the deck looking at the star specked sky in his normal brooding fashion. Alone, always he stood alone with his dark red cape whipping around him in the winds like it was alive, trying to swallow his beauty from the world.

I did not love him. I was fascinated by his beauty, his sorrow, his longing. To feel something so strongly is something I haven't experienced yet in my 17 years. Yes, I was sixteen when we began this journey to defeat Sephiroth but much time has passed since then, time that I had spent watching him and his ever present aura of pain and misery. It was beautiful. He is beautiful.

It was the wine that Cid had given me earlier that gave me the courage to do what I did. He said I should experience a buzz before I died and I gladly accepted. Now here I stood in the door way of the ship that would take us to destiny tomorrow on unsteady feet with a slightly queasy stomach.

He said nothing even though I knew he sensed me. He always did and he chose to ignore me in hopes I would just leave him be. It usually worked but not tonight. Tonight I will have my first kiss with or without his consent… Most likely without.

My body slightly swayed as I let go of the door frame and ineloquently stumbled towards him. His face remained upturned staring up into the sky his eyes reflecting some far off star. It was only when I put my shaking hands on his chest did he look down at me with a puzzled and annoyed glint in his eyes.

"Vincent…" I said licking my lips in a nervous fashion. My hand tenderly reached and brought his collar down to expose the face I wondered about for over a year. He did not stop me, I don't know why. Perfect fair skin and a surprisingly full mouth, not thin and pale like I have thought it would be, full and pink and breathtaking. "V-Vincent" I say again with a trembling voice.

On my toes and holding on to him for dear life my lips brushed his. Not so much a kiss as it was a pressing of mouths. Innocent and childish and all I could ever want. Sweet tingles ran from our connected mouths down my body until I thought I was flying and falling all at once. Such a perfect moment and it was over as I pulled away and stepped back waiting for his anger.

He's eyes were cloudy for only a moment gazing but not really seeing me before him. Everything was stone still but his unruly raven hair and his blood red cape which still fluttered in the wind like dark creatures.

His clawed arm shot out to me so quickly I didn't even see it until it wrapped itself around my forearm. A small and frightened noise escaped my lips as he pulled me into a deeper shadow of the ship. "Come here." Was all he said in his dark and husky voice before he pressed his lips to mine in a possessive and demanding kiss. His kiss was darkness seeping into me and I wanted all of it. So delicious and addictive my legs almost gave out and it was only his strong arm that kept me from falling. His tongue brushed against my lips then past them to caress me on a more intimate level. Such a wonderful madness and it was over. He broke away form me and held me at arms length. I stared at him with wide glazed eyes just trying to catch my breath that somehow escaped me.

Staring at each other in wonder for seconds in the darkness it was my face that twitched first. My mouth went crocked then the rest followed. I mean what else could you do but smile when the man you've watched in awe from the first moment you met him gave you a kiss that would be held above all others.

"Don't smile Yuffie." Was all he said to me.

How could I not though? My first kiss was with a sexy vampire… and he kissed back! I don't need to tell you there were many kisses to follow even after we defeated Sephiroth…. There were though Heh heh heh…

End

Author's note: I know, short and pointless. Still… I had fun writing it in my hours of insomnia. I hope you enjoyed reading. Goodnight.


End file.
